Two Worlds, Two Alfreds
by thelightinshadows
Summary: The world has been separated into two separate worlds, magic and non-magic for hundreds of years, with the worlds mirroring each other. What happens when a regular resident of his world switches with his counterpart? And what can they do about the rising threat? Is it finally time to reunite the two worlds?
1. Prologue

**Hello I am a disclaimer, the light in shadows does not own hetalia, and will never say that she does.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Once, the world of magic and the world of science were in harmony. People with magic and those without would live in compatibility because of how all worked together to create happy, peaceful lives. However as time went on those without magic started feeling jealous of the magic users, feeling as if they were missing out on the magnificent things magic had to offer. The jealousy of the magic-less grew, until it turned into bitterness and hatred.

Crimes that were committed by corrupt magic users against those without magic were seen as more severe than any crime committed by a non-magic user, and punishments grew worse even going so far as public execution. The people who had magic were devastated by how corrupted those without magic became, feeling betrayed by their own kin. Many magic users started living their lives in secret, trying to avoid being caught with a gift of magic by those without. Yet most magic possessors fled, others grew bitter and tried to exact their revenge on those without magic.

The elder magic users witnessed how their carefully constructed world was falling apart and decided to step in. Using the last of their power they separated the two worlds, into magic and non-magic. However the worlds were so dependent on each other that they could never truly be apart, and as a result of their separation, the worlds became mirrors of each other.

Every time someone was born into one of the worlds, the same person would be born into the other world. When a person died in one of the worlds the same would happen to his counterpart. The worlds acted like a fun-house mirror, the same image and yet not. Sometimes it would seem that wars in one of the worlds would cause plague in the other. A persons' counterpart could be the exact image of the other, and yet his personality could be completely switched. The worlds were so similar, yet so different. As time passed the worlds eventually forgot each other, the only evidence of the other world was in stories and legends. For thousands of years it stayed this way, waiting for the time the worlds could be reunited.

* * *

Hello

I have reuploaded, because I now have an editor. There is a longer more rant filled authors note in the next chapter so I will not bore you with my rants right now. Anyways, if you see any mistake that I may have made, please inform me immediately.

thelightinshadows


	2. Chapter !

Chapter 1

Hi I am just your average disclaimer, I do not own hetalia, if I did, it would never have been as awesome as it is and I would not be writing fanfiction about it because I could then have put this story right into it. Anyway, I will have my authors note at the bottom.

* * *

**-Non-Magic world-**

**Non-Magic Alfred's P.O.V**

I woke to what was probably the most hated noise in the universe: an alarm clock. Reluctantly, I slowly opened my eyes, only to be blinded by the sunlight that was streaming obnoxiously through my window, directly onto my face.

After a couple minutes of furiously squinting and re-closing eyes I opened my eyes lazily again, just to be greeted by the same light that I thought would have spared me just a few minutes of sleep. Groaning, I rolled out of my comfortable bed, to plant my feet upon the chilled floor. I stripped out of my pajamas, feeling their beautiful warmth desert me as my covers had moments earlier. Quickly, I changed into my favorite blue jeans, white t-shirt, and my signature bomber jacket.

That's when I noticed the enticing smell of pancakes greeting my nose, which made me much more optimistic at greeting the morning. I quickly started to leave my room enchanted by the mouthwatering smell of my brothers cooking.

"Ow! ****!" I inhaled as a sharp pain ran up my leg as I briskly retracted my foot. Underneath was an earphone that had happen been draped onto the floor from my computer desk. I must have stomped on it from being too hypnotized by the smell of breakfast. I carelessly stumbled back onto my bed nursing my injured foot. **** that really hurts.

Reconciling myself, I stood back up and roughly moved the earphone back onto my desk.

Finally having escaped the comforting confines of my bedroom, I stalked quietly downstairs hoping to give my brother a scare. Unfortunately, as soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs I was greeted by my brother's quiet voice, "Good Morning Alfred, may I ask why you were yelling up in your room?"

"My stupid earphone attacked me this morning, but being a hero that I am I fought it off, but not before it could cause damage to my foot. Anyway Mattie, can I have some of those pancakes that you just made?" I replied with drool dripping from my mouth.

"So you stepped on your earphone again this morning." Sighed Mattie, before saying "And why would I ever forsake you of the beauty of pancakes?"

"Thanks bro!" I shouted cheerfully, happy to have some of my brothers perfectly created pancakes.

"Not a problem Alfred." Mattie responded politely.

I promptly took some of the pancakes off of the top of the pile sitting by the stove onto my plate, doused them in maple syrup and dug in. As usual Mattie's pancakes were heaven on earth, almost as good as hamburgers… ALMOST!

Soon Mattie joined me at the table with his plate of practically drowned pancakes. "Dude, want some pancakes with your syrup?" I laughed

"Hey! They taste the best this way!" he yelled indignantly. Unfortunately for him, it had little effect seeing as his version of yelling was barely above most human's normal speaking range. We then shared a look and burst out laughing.

We ate the rest of our breakfast in relative silence, only making the occasional small talk, such as 'what are you planning to do at school today?'

As soon as I finished my breakfast, the doorbell rang. I quickly ran to the door, knowing who it was.

"HEY-O ARTIE!" I cheered, bear hugging my best friend with his messy sandy blond hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing his usual jean, t-shirt, and sweater combination and had his signature scowl plastered across his face.

"My name is Arthur, idiot. Plus there is no need to shout I am standing right here." Arthur replied indignantly in his posh British way. "Anyway, get your backpack and let's go."

"Gimmie me a second" I said, and dashed off to get my things. I could feel his glare on my back because of how I misused the English language, but that couldn't ruin my mood.

After grabbing my bag from my room I dashed back downstairs and said a quick goodbye to Mattie, before leaving with Arthur. Arthur and I would usually leave earlier that Mattie because how he would walk with his friend.

"So, how has your morning been going so far?" I questioned with my signature smile, hoping to start a conversation.

"Fine… until I picked you up," Arthur grumbled.

"I'm hurt, why would you say something like that!" I whined while waving my arms extremely fast wearing an exaggerated frown.

Arthur smirked, and kept walking. "So, are you trying out for football again?" Arthur asked.

"Duh! The hero would never deprive his loyal fans of his pure awesomeness!" I replied with my smiling face of pure shininess.

"Idiot, like you have any fans." Arthur Scoffed.

"Hey!" I replied faking hurt in my voice.

Many people wonder how Arthur and I get along because of how we seemingly fight at every opportunity, but in truth, it was not actually fighting; just good-natured teasing really. Most of the things we fought about were silly trivial things, such as the quality of Arthur's infamous cooking, or his total belief in magic, (which was so strong that he actually believed that he could do magic himself).

We casually chatted for the rest of the walk but when there was any silence I could hear Mattie talking to Gilbert, or rather listening as Gilbert prattled on about something random and 'awesome' he did not far behind us.

Finally we reached our destination, the dreaded... **high school DUN DUN DUN. **A place where students were slowly tortured by teachers boring drivel, and students found their place in the world.

Meanwhile...

* * *

**-Magic World-**

**Magic Alfred's P.O.V**

This morning started out just wonderfully, with my wall making fast friends with my face. I knew I shouldn't have changed my snooze alarm to propel. The setting was on my bed, and I was so tempted to see what it would do, so last night I had changed my wake up alarm to ten minutes before I normally woke up, changed my snooze alarm to propel, and purposefully slept through my first alarm, by changing it to forest sounds, which was in my opinion another stupid setting. How was I to know that propel literally meant being shot out of my bed and into my wall on the other side of the room?

Well, I have to give it credit that setting did wake me up, so I guess it fulfilled its purpose. Slowly and with a feeling of pain I picked myself off of the floor and dusted off. Quickly I summoned my white tunic, brown trousers, and signature brown leather jacket from my closet while taking off my pajamas and levitating them into the laundry bin by the stairs.

That was when the smell of my brother's pancakes wafted up from the kitchen, motivating me to head downstairs. I tried to be sneaky, and scare my brother, but as soon as I got to the bottom of the stairs I was greeted by his quiet voice, "Morning, Alfred. May I ask what that crash from this morning was all about?"

"The evil bed threw me into the wall this morning! I only survived because I am such a hero!" I shouted, trying to hide my embarrassment. "Hey, Mattie can I have some pancakes?" I asked trying to get the conversation off of this morning's painful incident.

"Sure Alfred, why else would I have made so many?" My brother replied, trying to stifle his laughter.

Hungrily I summoned some pancakes from the plate by the stove onto a plate from the cupboard, and poured maple syrup all over them. My brother soon joined me with his own plate of the tasty fluff, and proceeded to drown his pancakes in maple syrup.

We ate quickly, due to the fact that I was running slightly late from this morning's adventure in the air. Almost directly after I had levitated my plate into the sink the doorbell rang.

I flew out of my seat while opening the door that was directly down the hall.

"ARTIE! GOOD MORNIN'! " I yelled, right into my friends face. He was wearing his normal brown trousers with a blue tunic. His sandy blonde hair was as messy as ever, and his bright green eyes shone. Plastered across his face was his signature scowl.

"I am standing right here you don't have to yell, idiot." He said irritably, "and my name is Arthur, not Artie."

"Allrighty Artie!" I replied with a smirk.

"Why you!" Arthur, shouted, but at that moment Mattie appeared in the doorway, with my backpack.

"You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry!" whispered Mattie.

"Ok, ok, I'm going, sheesh!" I replied. Though, with luck that seemed to stifle Artie's anger.

Arthur and I started walking to school. At first the walk was silent, but then was greeted with friendly conversation. Soon after we left I heard Gilbert pick up Mattie behind us.

Many people were confused about how Arthur and I were such good friends, because of how we fight so much but really, they were just friendly banter and we never meant any harm by it. We fought over trivial things such as how awful Arthur's cooking was, and nicknames; fun things to argue about.

Finally after about fifteen minutes of walking, we reached our destination...

Magic school.

* * *

Hi there! I am basically re uploading this story, because I got an editor! Yay! so this means i hopefully will have a fewer number of mistakes and my characters will be more in character and stuff. So yeah, happyness.

Anyway, I will try to upload stuff about every two weeks, or so. I was originally planning to upload every week, but life is an annoying thing, and if you add the fact that I have a hard time writing when I have time, and often it seems like the only time I can be creative is if it is two in the morning. Also, if anyone reading this notices any horrible errors, please tell me and I will fix them asap. Anyway, thank you so much for reading my story, and if you actually read this, thank you for reading my long, boring authors note.

sincerely,

thelightinshadows.


End file.
